Boris Vladimirovich of Rostov (986-1015)
}} Boris Vladimirovich (circa 986 - 24 July 1015, baptised Roman, Prince of Rostov (circa 1010 - 1015), was the son of Prince Vladimir the Great and of a Bulgarian wife, possibly named Adela''Войтович Л. В.'' Генеалогія династій Рюриковичів і Гедиміновичів. — К., 1992. — С. 24.Пчелов Е. В. Рюриковичи. История династии. — М.: ОЛМА-ПРЕСС, 2003. — С. 80. Some historians consider that he was the son of Anna PorphyrogenitaПоппэ А. В. Земная гибель и небесное торжество Бориса и Глеба // Труды Отдела древнерусской литературы. — СПб.: Д. Буланин, 2003. — Т. LIV. — С. 309—312.Евтушенко С. А. Убийство сыновей Владимира Святого: Борис, Глеб, Святослав / Под ред. С. В. Перевезенцева. — М.: Социально-политическая МЫСЛЬ, 2008. — С. 12. or an unknown "Bulgarian" Life According to the initial Kiev chronicle, he was born from the Bulgarian and under the second division of the lands he was given to Rostov, which his eldest brother Yaroslav had owned before . Earlier, as seen from the additions to some lists of chronicles that were in the hands of VN Tatischev, Boris was given to Moore. The second section occurred around 994 - 996 years. From this time until 1015 in the annals of Boris there are no references. Murder In 1015 his father Vladimir the Great fell ill , and Boris was called to Kiev. Soon after his arrival, it became known about the invasion of the Pechenegs, and his father sent him and his team to repel them. Boris never met the Pechenegs and, returning back, stopped at the river Alta. Here he learned about his father's death and about the occupation of the grand duke's table by his half-brother Svyatopolk. The brigade has offered to go to Kiev and to seize the throne, but Boris did not want to violate the sanctity of tribal relations and indignantly rejected the proposal, so that his father had left him vigilantes and he stayed with her some of boys . Meanwhile Svyatopolk, who, informing Boris of his father's death, offered to be with him in love and increase his destiny, sent Putsha and the boyars of Vyshgorod for the murder of his brother: sympathy for Boris of the people and the squad made him a dangerous rival. Putsha and his comrades came to Alta, to the tent of Boris, on the night of July 24 (30) ; hearing the singing of the psalms, coming from the tent, Putsha decided to wait for Boris's departure for bed. As soon as the last, doubly sad and death of his father and rumors about his brother's villainous intentions, ended his prayer and lay down, as the murderers broke in and pierced Boris and his Hungarian servant George, who tried to protect the master with his own body. The murderers who were still breathing Boris were turned into the tent and were taken. Svyatopolk, having learned that he was still alive, sent two Varangians to finish him off, which they did, piercing him with a sword in his heart. Boris's body was secretly brought to Vyshgorod and buried there in the church of Sts. Basil. Boris was about 25 years old . Veneration Boris and his brother Gleb received the crown of martyrdom in 1015. The brothers became known as "Strastoterptsy" (Passion-Bearers), since they did not resist evil with violence."Martyrs and Passion-Bearers Boris and Gleb", Orthodox Church in AmericaBoris and Gleb's relics were housed in the Church of St. Basil in Vyshhorod, later destroyed.The Earliest Mediaeval Churches of Kiev, Samuel H. Cross, H. V. Morgilevski and K. J. Conant, Speculum, Vol. 11, No. 4 (Oct., 1936), 489. Boris and Gleb were canonized by the Orthodox church in Rus' in 1071. Their feast day is observed in the Julian calendar on July 24 (August 6) They were interred at the Vyshhorod Cathedral, which was reconsecrated in their name; many other Ukrainian and Russian churches, such as the cathedrals of Vladimir, Rostov-Yaroslavl, Ryazan, Tula were later named after them. Boris is included in the list of saints of the Roman Catholic Church unde the name Roman the Russian Христианство: Энциклопедический словарь.— Т. 3.— М., 1998.— С. 715 . Discussion on the validity of the generally accepted version .]] In 1834, Professor of St. Petersburg University Senkovsky, translating into Russian the " Saga of Eymund " Сага об Эймунде Хрингссоне // Мифы и легенды народов мира. «Сказки», проект ИД «Провинция», finds there that the Varangian Eimund, along with his team was hired by Yaroslav the Wise. In the saga it is told how the king Yarisleif (Yaroslav) fights with the king Burisleifom, and in the saga of Burisleif the lives of the Varangians are taken by the order of Yarisleif. According to some researchers, the name of "Burisliseif" refers to Boris, while others considers that it means the Polish king Bolesław I the Brave, whom the saga confuses with his ally Svyatopolk. Then some researchers [http://litopys.org.ua/dynasty/dyn23.htm «О. Головко, слідом за М. Ільшим та А. Грабським, на підставі саги про Еймунда дуже сміливо відніс смерть Бориса до справи рук варягів, надісланих Ярославом Мудрим у 1017р.''» Леонтій Войтович. Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с.] (ISBN 966-02-1683-1) (Розділ третій. РЮРИКОВИЧІ. ПЕРСОНАЛЬНИЙ СКЛАД) И. Н. Данилевский: Ярослав, Святополк и летописец. Из книги: И. Н. Данилевский, Древняя Русь глазами современников и потомков (IX—XII вв.) — М.: Аспект-Пресс: 1999.on the basis of the saga about Eimund supported the hypothesis that Boris's death was "the work of the hands" of the Vikings, sent by Yaroslav in 1017, given that, according to the chronicles, Yaroslav, Bryachislav and Mstislav refused recognize Svyatopolk as the rightful prince in Kiev. Only two brothers, Boris and Gleb, declared their loyalty to the new prince of Kiev and pledged to "honor him as their father," and it would be very strange for Svyatopolk to kill his allies. Until now, this hypothesis has both its supporters and opponents. Also historians and historians, beginning with SM Solovyov, suggest that the tale of the death of Boris and Gleb is clearly inserted in the "Tale of Bygone Years" later, otherwise the chronicler would not repeat again about the beginning of the reign of Svyatopolk in Kiev. Other The annals of 1175 mention the sword of Boris, which at that time belonged to Andrei of Bogolyubovo . In 2011, during the study of the remnants of the medieval cemetery near the village of Shekshovo , a heavily corrupted battle ax with traces of silver inlay was found. When restoring on it, for the first time for such finds, signs of Rurikovich were discovered Суздальский парадный топор 11 века оказался «княжеского рода». After a detailed study of the find, it was suggested that the ax belonged to a follower of BorisСуздальский парадный топор 11 века оказался «княжеского рода». Films on Boris Vladimirovich * Ярослав Мудрый ("Yaroslav the Wise"), 1981, USSR, director: Grigori Romanovich Kokhan, with Oleg Drach as Boris. * Сага древних булгар. Лествица Владимира Красное Солнышко("The saga of the ancient Bulgars. Ladder of Vladimir the Great"), 2004, Russia, director: Bulat Mansurov. References Bibliography * Головко А. Б. Древння Русь и Польша в политических взаимоотношениях X первой трети XIII вв. — К., 1988. 135с. * Грушевський М. С. Історія України-Руси. Т. 2. — К., 1992. 633 с. Древняя Русь в свете зарубежных источников./ под редакцией Е. А. Мельниковой. — М.: Логос, 1999. * Ильин Н. И. Летописная статья 6523 года и её источник. Опыт анализа. — М., 1957. 230 с. * Grabski A.F. Bolesław Chrobry. — Warszawa, 1964. 356 s. * Назаренко А. В. Древняя Русь на международных путях. — М.: Языки русской культуры, 2001. * Войтович Л. В. Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с. — ISBN 966-02-1683-1. (укр.) * Карпов А. Ю. Ярослав Мудрый. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 2004. — 583 с. — (Жизнь замечательных людей: Серия биографий; Вып. 1008 (808)). — 6000 экз. — ISBN 5-235-02435-4. * Карпов А. Ю. Владимир Святой. — 2-е изд., испр. и доп. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 2004. — 454 с. — (Жизнь замечательных людей: Серия биографий; Вып. 1114 (914)). — 5 000 экз. — ISBN 5-235-02742-6. * Рудаков В. Е. Борис Владимирович // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. Category:Princes of Rostov Category:Murdered Russian monarchs